FireFerriit
Braeden, better known as FireFerriit, is an American Minecraft wrestler, currently signed to MXW. He is the current MXW Tag Team Champion, with his partner MXWMiNi in his second reign. He is also the current Xtreme Championship Briefcase Holder. Fire began his career in developmental show NXW, winning the NXW Tag Team Championships in his first match with domumus. He went on to win the NXW Champion twice months later, one of the only people to do so. Fire was signed to MXW in May 2016. He went on to win multiple championships: MXW Tag Team Championships, MXW International Championship, MXW Hardcore Championship, and MXW Universal Championship. He also held the Xtreme, International, and Hardcore briefcase. He also is the first MXW Lockbox Briefcase winner. Fire has headlined only few major pay-per-views with MXW, despite being one of the company's oldest members. Career NXW Training FireFerriit joined Minecraft Wrestling on February 3, 2016. He was invited to a house show, where he competed against MatdogHD in his first ever professional match. Mat would end up winning the contest. Later in the night, he competed in a 3 on 2 handicap match in a losing effort against Todee123 and MilkyOreo12, with his partners, NevlinOnMC and MatdogHD. His final appearance of the show was in a battle royal for the MXW House Show Championship, which he lost. After the show, Todee was interested and trained him the day after. BuzzardGaming also assisted him a week later. NXW Tag Team Champion and The Lone Gunmen Fire was signed to the developmental area for MXW, known as NXW. Fire invited his friend, domumus, to NXW and became his tag team partner. They agreed on the name, The Lone Gunmen. On February 27, 2016, the duo had their first match in a ladder match for the NXW Tag Team Championship on the first edition of NXW. The Gunmen defeated The Royal Kingdom and NevlinOnMC and iTacoTaco to become the first ever NXW Tag Team Champions. The following week, the team lost the titles to The Devastors (Doc_Matala and CyberStorm231). The Lone Devastors and NXW Champion At a NXW: Elimination Chamber Special, The Lone Gunmen were scheduled a rematch against The Devastors. Doc was injured before the match began, causing ChickensOnFleek to be Cyber's partner. As the match began, Cyber attacked Chicken from behind. The Lone Gunmen joined in the attack. Cyber declared the group would be known as The Lone Devastors. The group would make vicious attacks on members of the NXW roster. At NXW Destiny, FireFerriit defeated ChickensOnFleek in a casket match. The same night, Fire assisted Cyber and returning Doc, in a successful retain against Los Asul and Les El. The following week, DUCAO, the NXW Champion, vacated the championship. A match was made where Fire, Chickens, and devilemaycry would compete for the vacant championship. Fire would end up winning the championship, his first reign as champion. After the match, The Devastors attacked Fire, ending the Devastors and Gunmen truce. Fire addressed his actions as the champion when OfficialSaintzz came out and asked Fire and Dom to join his team. This would begin the war between Team WilsonA and Team Saintzz. Fire competed in a tournament where the winner would become the King of NXW. In the first round, Fire eliminated Joshua7123 in a ladder match. In the second round, he would defeat team leader, Saintzz, who allowed him to win. In the semi finals, Fire defeated kcmatula in a Russian Chamber match to advance to the finals. Fire was forced to face both Chickens and Kevdog1 after Wilson changed the result of the match. Fire was attacked by Team Wilson, causing Chickens to pin Fire. Chicken was forced to lay down to Kev, making him the winner of the match. At NXW Nightmare, Fire was scheduled to defend his championship against Dom. The match was changed to Fire vs Taco after Dom was unable to compete. Taco would defeat Fire after a distraction from Team Wilson. Fire was given a rematch two weeks later. Fire would defeat Taco and __Hydrix__, to become the first ever two time NXW Champion. Shortly after, JDStevens12 cashed in his briefcase and won the championship. All Stars 1 Fire rarely made any appearances on NXW after his loss, moving up to MXW Knockout. He returned and defeated MatdogHD and Kevdog1. Fire was put against Dom, but the match was canceled by Saintzz. Team Saintzz would end up in a brawl with Team Wilson, where Saintzz' squad prevailed. At All Stars 1, Team Saintzz defeated Team Wilson. Fire and multiple others said goodbye to NXW, where they would move onto the main roster. Second Run In NXW Fire returned to NXW on August 20, 2016, where he defeated iTacoTaco. Fire entered a battle royal to determine the number one contender for the United Nations Championship, which he won. At NXW Battlefield, Fire was defeated by ReploidHD. He was put into another number one contender match with Light and _IAmLynk_. The match ended in a triple count out. At NXW Old School, Light defeated Fire in a 2/3 falls match. At NXW: The Final Countdown, Fire failed to win the United Nations Championship against ReploidHD. NXW Revival as General Manager On October 15, 2016, NXW was brought back after the brand split ended. Saintzz, Fire, and DallasNightmare were made the official owners of the company. Saintzz, the kayfabe owner, made Fire the general manager. Dallas got jealous, beginning a feud with Fire. The storyline was scrapped after Dallas left the company. Instead, Fire challenged Saintzz for owner. At NXW Wasteland, Fire was defeated by Saintzz. The following week, Saintzz announced that Fire was injured after his match. At NXW Oblivion, Fire returned and attacked the Management along with Drix. Both of them were taken down, leading the Management to stand tall. Team FF and The Management began a feud. On February 18, 2017, Team FF defeated Team Saintzz. On the NXW: One Year Anniversary episode, FF was defeated by Light. With All Stars 2 approaching, Fire called out Saintzz, asking to fight him. Saintzz accepted and put his NXW Ownership on the line. At All Stars 2, Fire defeated Saintzz to become NXW Owner. NXW Ownership And Controversy Fire officially took over as NXW Owner and named __Hydrix__ as the new general manager. On June 10, 2017, Fire announced a NXW Championship match at Xtreme Chaos 2. After a underwhelming performance from BigHero123, NXW was attacked by fans and other members of MXW. Many fingers were pointing to Fire. Soon, Fire and Drix were having trouble staying together as a team. Fire would miss multiple shows due to personal issues, causing the MXW Leadership to make a decision. On August 23, 2017, Fire was stripped of NXW Ownership, which was given to __Hydrix__. The following week, Fire said his goodbye to a hot-headed crowd. Drix offered him a position but Fire denied. Final Run In NXW On December 2, 2017, NXW General Manager Crews1 went on a rant against Drix. He says that Drix killed NXW and not Fire. This would lead to Fire returning. Both of them talked trash to Drix. Crews challenges Drix to fight them in a war games match at NXW TakeOver: Vancouver: The End. Drix accepted. At NXW TakeOver: Vancouver: The End, Fire and Crews defeated Drix. MXW Partnership With Cyber and Xtreme Chaos 1 At MXW Rumble (2016), Fire entered the match at number seven. He was eliminated by TJ_Dark. At MXW Locked Away (2016), The Real Deal retained their championships against DUCAO and NoHacksJustPeter. After the match, Cyber and Fire made their main roster debut and attacked the Real Deal. On May 14, 2016, Cyber and Fire had their first match against clutchsky_vinyl and Kevdog1, where they lost. The team was suppose to be in a Fatal 4 Way Tag Team Championship match at Xtreme Chaos. However, Cyber was fired from MXW on May 28, 2016. Fire was repackaged as a solo competitor. In his return match, Fire defeated Wilson, with the help from TJ_Dark. After the match, he was attacked by X_Spade_X. This lead to a feud. After defeating Spade, MiNiFuDgEmAn_01 got himself involved with the feud. At Xtreme Chaos 1, MiNi would defeat Spade and Fire. The Lone Gunmen And Tag Team Championship Run On July 23, 2016, The Lone Gunmen reformed and debuted in MXW, defeating The Xtreme Dogs. The Gunmen were given a match for the titles at Heatwave (2016). Kevdog was injured before Heatwave, causing Mrloveminecraft to defend the championships alone. At Heatwave, The Lone Gunmen defeated Love to become the Tag Team Champions. On August 20, 2016, The Lone Gunmen were drafted to Knockout as Milky's number nine pick. On August 27, 2016, The Lone Gunmen were attacked by the Renegades. Saintzz rushed out and scared them off. The Insomniac Army was revived, turning Fire face. At Road To Victory (2016), The Insomniac Army defeated the Renegades. After Saintzz made a declaration, Fire turned on the group, becoming a heel once again. The Tag Team Championships were also vacated. Various Storylines And Title Opportunities On September 24, 2016, Fire accepted Boston1342's Universal Championship open challenge, which he lost. Fire would defeat Saintzz at Gates To Hell in a Cage of Hell match, with the help from Elitezz. On October 8, 2016, Fire would lose to Saintzz in a rematch. During a match with Taco, they were attacked by multiple members of the roster. This would lead to Milky making a multiple man gauntlet match where the winner would be Universal Champion. At Lone Survivor (2016), Fire eliminated MattyIceYT, NevlinOnMC, and ECEvideos47. He would be eliminated by NonviableAtom. On November 12, 2016, Fire and Matty challenged The Xtreme Englishmen for the Tag Team Championships, where they be unsuccessful. At MXW: Tribute To The Troops, Fire was announced as one of the men to enter the Cash or Bankrupt match at Xecution. Later on in the night, Fire, Clutch, and Matty were defeated by Elitezz in a fatal four way match for a Hardcore Championship match. After a Tag Team Championship match between The Xtreme Englishmen and NonviableAtom and Memorised, Hot Ice and The Phenomenal Roses attacked. A fatal four way tag team championship match was made for Xecution. At Xecution (2016), Fire would successfully retrieve the dark oak briefcase, which ended up being a Hardcore Championship briefcase. The same night, the tag team championship match ended in a draw after every team pulled the titles down, resulting in TXE retaining. Hardcore Championship Briefcase Holder And Champion Fire was in a position where he was in two parts of the show, the hardcore championship and the tag team championship. At MXW Retribution, Mem and Atom defeated Hot Ice and JD to become the new MXW Tag Team Champions. On a February 4, 2017 edition of Knockout, Hot Ice attacked Doc_Matala, the hardcore champion. Fire was about to cash in when Matty speared him on accident. This caused Doc to get away. Fire, frustrated, turned on Matty and broke up Hot Ice. The following week, Matty defeat Fire to become number one contender for the Hardcore Championship. The same night, Mat attacked Drix after his Universal Championship victory. Fire would then come out of nowhere and hit Mat with a FireStarter. This would set up the "New Generation" triple threat match at Last Stand (2017). At Last Stand, Fire interrupted Matty and Doc's Hardcore Title bout. Fire ended up distracting Doc causing Matty to win the match. The same night, Fire defeated Mat and Drix to become Universal Champion with an assist from Matty. This would explain that Hot Ice broke up to win championships, cheating the system. The following week, Fire retained the Universal Championship against Drix in a rematch. Fire would face JDStevens12 in a Cage of Hell match on March 18, 2017. The match ended in a draw. The rematch was scheduled at the MXW Rumble, which would see JD defeating Fire in a 2/3 falls match. The same night, Hot Ice were defeated by The British Takeover in a Tag Team Championship match. After the match, Fire attacked Matty with his briefcase. Fire would cash in and become Hardcore Champion. Fire would enter the MXW Rumble at number twenty. Fire would eliminate JD, but was eliminated by Matty shortly after. Matty and Fire would begin a feud over the Hardcore Championship. On March 7, 2017, Fire costed Matty a spot in the MXW Chamber match. On March 22, 2017, Fire and Matty signed a contract to make their match official. At Locked Away (2017), Fire retained his championship against Matty with the help from a masked man. On May 20, 2017, Fire and Matty had their final battle in the main event of Knockout in a steel cage. Fire would retain the championship once again with the help from the masked man. The masked man would turn out to be MiNi. At MXW: Battle In Britain: Fire lost the Hardcore Championship to Atom. Fire would get his rematch at Xtreme Chaos 2. At Xtreme Chaos 2, Atom retained the Hardcore Championship against Fire, ending their feud. Legend Killer At Hardcore Havoc, Fire defeated Wilson in a Tables match, declaring himself as a "Legend Killer." On May 29, 2017, Fire was one of the five people to interrupt UltimateGuy22's promo. In the main event, Paco defeated Fire, Saintzz, Nevlin, and Mat to become number one contender. Fire and multiple others were involved in a Universal Championship gauntlet. At Heatwave (2017), Fire entered the gauntlet at number nine and lost to the winning Kevdog. On August 26, 2017, Fire made a Legend Open Challenge. Joshua would return and accept it, defeating Fire by count out. On September 9, 2017, Fire defeated Josh in a rematch. At Road To Victory (2017), Fire had another Legend Open Challenge. This time, the returning Ultimate accepted the challenge. Fire would end up defeating Ult. After the match, Fire would be attacked by TheScottSpen. On September 30, 2017, Fire was scheduled to face Stealth. However, Stealth left the company, due to personal reasons. Instead, Fire faced the returning domumus. Fire would win the match. At Gates To Hell (2017), Fire defeated Scott to continue his Legend Killer streak. On October 20, 2017, Matty was interrupted by Fire and three others, challenging him for his championship. In the main event, Fire, MiNI, and Ult were defeated by Hydrix. Fire was chosen as one of the nine people to enter the MXW Championship #1 Contender gauntlet. At Lone Survivor (2017), Fire entered as the last man and lost to the winning JD. Fire was involved in a Xtreme Championship tournament. In the first round, Fire lost to Mem in a tables match. Fire cut a promo about needing one more legend to defeat and cementing himself at the true Legend Killer. This would bring Rock hard321 out to accept his challenge. At Xecution (2017), Fire was involved in another cash or bankrupt match. Fire got the dark oak case for the second year in a row, this time being the International Title Case. The same night, Fire would lose to Rock, bringing the Legend Killer gimmick to a close. International Champion On January 13, 2018, Fire defeated Bdubzz with an assist from Scott to qualify for the International Championship match. At Retribution (2018), Fire, JD, BobyMXW, and ECE lost to RagingRich in an International Championship match. After the match, Fire grabbed his briefcase and struck Rich. Fire would hit a FireStarter and pin Rich to become the new champion. At Last Stand (2018), Fire retained his championship against Rich in a rematch. On March 2, 2018, Crews defeated Fire on Overload. After the match, Crews challenged Fire to a match for his title. Lynk would appear and ask the same thing. Fire would accept. Scott would defeat Fire by disqualification, getting himself a title match at Breakout. At MXW Breakout: Terror In Tokyo, Scott would defeat Fire, Crews, and Lynk to become International Champion. On April 7, 2018, JD defeated Fire, Crews, and Mem in a number one contenders match for the Universal Championship. On April 14, 2018, Fire attacked Scott after his match with Rich. Later that day, it was announced that Fire would have his International Championship rematch against Scott on Knockout's 100th episode. At MXW Rumble, Fire entered at #27, his third rumble entry. He eliminated Crews and Boby. He was eliminated by the rumble winner, Memorised, being the second last man in the match. On Knockout 100, Fire was defeated by Scott. More Various Storylines And Title Opportunities On March 5, 2018, Fire defeated Crews to enter himself in the MXW Championship Chamber match at Locked Away. At MXW Locked Away, Fire entered the chamber match at #2. He would be eliminated by Matty. On June 2, 2018, Fire talked about his failures on Knockout, where he called out PrinceH_626 for a match at Xtreme Chaos 3. Prince came out and accepted the challenge. At Xtreme Chaos 3, Prince couldn't compete, leaving NevlinOnMC to take his place. Fire defeated Nevlin in a No DQ match. On the July 7, 2018 edition of Knockout, Fire defeated Prince to become the #1 Contender for the Xtreme Championship. The same night, Matty was suppose to face Ash on Knockout but Fire attacked Ash. He tossed him into the ring and Matty "pinned him". Matty and Fire would reunite as Hot Ice. Before they could hit the Black Ice, Crews came out and saved Ash. At MXW Hardcore Havoc (2018), Ash defeated Fire in a Texas Death Match. On August 5, 2018, Fire was announced as a member of the MXW Lockbox Ladder Match at MXW Heatwave (2018). At Heatwave, Fire defeated Boby, JD, Love, and Atom to win the Lockbox. After losing to JDStevens12, he called out Fire and requested a match for his lockbox case. At Insurgence (2018), Fire defeated JD to keep his lockbox. At MXW Lone Survivor (2018), Man defeated Fire to retain the MXW Championship. Alliance with MiNi On the November 24 edition of MXW Knockout, Fire attacked Miles during a match between Love and MiNi. This allowed MiNi to win the match. On the December 1 edition of Knockout, Fire and MiNi attacked Milky from behind, allowing JD to hit him with a JDS. On the December 8 edition of Knockout, Fire and MiNi confirmed JD wasn't in the group. They also announced they are challenging for the Tag Titles and Cash Or Bankrupt match at Xecution. At Xecution (2018), Fire and MiNi defeated Love and Miles to become the new Tag Team Champions. This would be Fire's second reign with the Tag Team Titles. Later that night, Fire won the Xtreme Championship Briefcase (Dark Oak) in the Cash or Bankrupt match. This makes Fire the only person to appear in every cash or bankrupt match and win a case. Personal Life Braeden currently resides at his home with his parents, siblings, and cat, Graicen. He will be attending his sophomore year in High School. Some of his favorite hobbies include video games (Minecraft, WWE 2K), watching "The X-Files", and spending hours online. He describes himself as a shy, laidback person. His influences for wrestling are Seth Rollins, Daniel Bryan, and The Undertaker. His favorite musical artists are Maroon 5, Twenty One Pilots, Bruno Mars, and Zara Larsson. Fire/Dom Controversy During the months of July and August, Fire used Dom's account when he couldn't show up to Knockout, causing backlash. This was discovered after a recording of Fire with him switching between him and Dom's account. Dallas and Drix were the ones to discover the video. This would cause Fire to send out four videos surrounding the issues, known as "FF is FF, Dom is Dom." The videos were deleted a week later. Fire and Dallas came to an agreement and the drama was over. Jakob Support Controversy After Jakob was banned over the grief of PCW's Doomsday set, Fire was in support of Jakob. He believed that Jakob deserved a second chance since past griefers were. Fire would sent out a video, in support of Jakob, which was deleted after the backlash. The video was reuploaded onto Nevlin and Matty's channels. Fire decided to take action and strike their channels for copyright. After a while, the situation stopped. Jakob was unbanned for an appearance on IXW. After refusing to lose to Bdubzz, Jakob was rebanned. Fire didn't comment. Fire/Drix NXW Ownership Controversy After the infamous BigHero123 stunt at Xtreme Chaos 2, NXW was underfire with complaints.https://youtu.be/E8rFDKTRPMw?t=5979 The crowd became toxic at the events, leading to Fire getting blamed. Fire started to miss shows due to personal issues, only making the problem worse. MXW Leadership suggested Drix as the new owner, since Fire didn't seem "responsible" enough. Fire tried to explain his actions in videos, but the damage had already been done.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Do51_8BYnuI There was an attempt at an interview with Fire and Drix, but it was turned into a meme.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eOabZkL8VxE On August 23, 2017, Fire was stripped of NXW Ownership, which was given to Drix. Fire sent out a message on the NXW website, "Goodbye everyone. Don't quit something that you love. Unless they take it away from you."https://nextextremewrestler.weebly.com/comments/new-nxw-storylines Fire was invited to the last episodes of NXW, where he would be given a heel role with NXW GM Crews. Media Braeden is active on Twitter and YouTube. https://twitter.com/FireFerrithttps://www.youtube.com/user/BADUniverse12 In Wrestling Finishing Moves * FireStarter (Most Protected)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ELVlxz68PGk * Legend Killer (Rarely) * Heat Driver * Fire In The Sky * Final Flare Signature Moves * Fireball * Scoop Slam * Springboard Knee Smash * Knee To The Face * Hurricanrana * Axe Handle * Turnbuckle Swanton * Suicide Dive * Falcon Arrow (Into An Arm bar) * Clothesline * Powerbomb * Corkscrew Crossbody * Snap DDT * Slingblade * Chopblock * Springboard Apron DDT * Forearm Smash Entrance Themes * "Black and Blue" by CFO$ (NXW) * "Heavydirtysoul" by twenty one pilots (As Part of The Lone Gunmen) * "Fairly Local" by twenty one pilots (Current)'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2k8VYVAFUks * "Believer" by Imagine Dragonshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NJmlRror1ZY * "This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage (As Part of Hot Ice)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iOACdzZeQOs * '"'''Enter Sandman" by Metallicahttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UgbTtdKHAeQ * "Immortalized" by Disturbed (As Part of The New Dawn) Ratings Championships And Accomplishments '''Dave Mattzer Reviews * Ranked No. 10 of the top 25 singles wrestlers in the First Half of 2017 * Ranked No. 9 of the top 30 singles wrestlers of 2018 * Ranked No. 13 of the top 50 singles wrestlers of all time * Average Rating of 3 Stars from Xtreme Chaos 2 to MXW Xtreme Chaos 3 GPW * GPW Championship (1 Time) HXW * HXW Championship (1 Time) * HXW Cruiserweight Championship (1 Time) * HXW Global Championship (1 Time) * HXW Rumble Winner (1 Time) * HXW Tag Team Championship (2 Time) * HXW World Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) IXW * IXW Fusion Championship (1 Time) MCW ''' * MCW Championship (1 Time) '''MPW '''https://minecraftprowrestling.weebly.com/roster--ranks.html * MPW Xtreme Championship (1 Time) '''MXW '''http://mxwrestling.weebly.com/mxw-championship-history.html * MXW International Championship (1 Time) * MXW International Briefcase Holder (1 Time) * MXW Hardcore Championship (1 Time) * MXW Hardcore Briefcase Holder (1 Time) * MXW Lockbox Briefcase Holder (1 Time) (First) * '''MXW Tag Team Championship (2 Times) * MXW Universal Championship (1 Time) * MXW Xtreme Briefcase Holder (1 Time) NXW '''https://nextextremewrestler.weebly.com/nxw-title-history.html * NXW Championship (2 Time) * NXW Tag Team Championship (2 Time) '''RSW * RSW TV Championship (1 Time) References Category:Current Wrestler Category:Good Pages Category:Perfect Pages